User talk:Chihuahuaboy
How To Make A Talk Bubble } |text=text }} *Image- The image is the talk sprite you want to use in your bubble. To select a sprite just find the sprite you want, go to its link and copy and paste the DaysRoxas.png (end piece of the link that says something similar to this) into the section. *Imagesize- It’s best not to mess with this one. Usually 70px is fine. *Color- This is the top color of the bubble. *Color2- This is the bottom color of the bubble. *Textcolor- The color of the top text. *Textcolor2- The color of the bottom text. *Line- This is the color of the line that appears in the middle of the divide of the top and bottom sections of the talk bubble. *Fonttype- Arial should be fine unless you know other fonts and would like to incorporate it. *Name- This is where you put your username like mine is DarkestShadow. Make sure you actually type in your ‘’’REAL FULL’’’ username. If you would like to shorten your name then simply put |nick=insert your “nickname” here under the name section. In the nick section (if you choose to use it) you write you shortened name like for me I sometimes put in Shadow. *Sig- This section contains your first quote. *Time- This section holds your optional second quote before } and the time. *Text- I believe this section is pretty self explanatory but since I know how clueless I was when i got here I’ll lay it out simple; This section holds your text (what you want to say.) *this tutorial is thanks to Roxas oh and dont forget to sign with these ~4x 05:35, March 8, 2011 (UTC) to get this }} your userbox tell me if they're is anything you want me to change, to use it use this code 07:56, March 8, 2011 (UTC) It was you? }} Friends talk to you later! :D }} ...??? problem what you need to put inbetween the brackets are talk pic not talk images ill show you the picture for the talk pic File:OathOblivTalkPic.png also dont test on my page do it on your page or something... 04:24, March 9, 2011 (UTC) what I meant by section is starting a new conversation. you dont have to start a new section for one message and good for you but when your using talk bubles you dont need the you only need the blah blah blah bit in the image section 04:47, March 9, 2011 (UTC) last thing read this and dont forget it this is what you have been doing what you need to be doing is this can you see the difference 05:33, March 9, 2011 (UTC) we leave it as LoD 05:35, March 9, 2011 (UTC) } |text=Hello Chihuahuaboy! Yah, I know I'm kinda late in welcoming you, compared to Roxas and the others, but I'm pretty new too... ^.^. Anyway, welcome to KH wiki, and I hope you and I can be good friends! }} japan go here for TBS 05:57, March 12, 2011 (UTC) how to make an info box just change the colours names info and other stuff 06:02, March 12, 2011 (UTC) and the organisation quiz is I. Xemnas *[ ] You are the leader most of the time. *[ ] You like black. *[ ] You wished/wish you were someone else. *[ ] You don't listen to others. *[ ] You like doing research. TOTAL: II. Xigbar *[ ] You have bad eyesight. *[ ] You like throwing things at others when angry. *[ ] You wish you were able to teleport. *[ ] You wear your hair in a ponytail. *[ ] You have/wish you had a gun. TOTAL: III. Xaldin *[ ] You like windy days. *[ ] You have tried to steal something precious from someone. *[ ] You like dragons. *[ ] You have/like dreadlocks. *[ ] You've tried to anger someone on purpose. TOTAL: IV. Vexen *[ ] You are disrespected by the young ones. *[ ] Someone has already considered you a traitor. *[ ] You are the oldest of your group. *[ ] You like experiments. *[ ] You like cold days. TOTAL: V. Lexaeus *[ ] You are not very talkative. *[ ] You like brain games. *[ ] People are afraid of you because of your appearance. *[ ] You prefer heavy weapons rather than light ones. *[ ] You are very strong, physically speaking. TOTAL: VI. Zexion *[ ] You love reading. *[ ] You are not very sociable. *[ ] You are one of the shortest of your group. *[ ] You have a very sensible nose. *[ ] You like to elude others. TOTAL: VII. Saïx *[ ] You have double-personality issues. *[ ] You are more active during night rather than day. *[ ] You like werewolves. *[ ] Your superior trusts you. *[ ] You have a scar on your face. TOTAL: VIII. Axel *[ ] You are somewhat a pyromaniac. *[ ] You care deeply for your best friends. *[ ] You are a two-face when you need to be. *[ ] You don't like when people don't remember your name. *[ ] You have a very fiery personality. TOTAL: IX. Demyx *[ ] You like music. *[ ] You know how to play a guitar. *[ ] You like rainy days. *[ ] You like swimming. *[ ] You are usually a very happy person. TOTAL: X. Luxord *[ ] You like playing cards. *[ ] You like to gamble. *[ ] Your favorite color is gold. *[ ] You have stolen money from others. *[ ] You have/wished you could curse someone. TOTAL: XI. Marluxia *[ ] You like pink. *[ ] You like flowers. *[ ] You are plotting to overthrow your superior. *[ ] You were betrayed by someone. *[ ] You are a bit of a flamboyant person. TOTAL: XII. Larxene *[ ] You're the only female in your group. *[ ] You like storms. *[ ] You're pretty agile. *[ ] You like to mock others. *[ ] You think ninjas are cool. TOTAL: XIII. Roxas *[ ] You love ice cream. *[ ] You are the youngest of your group. *[ ] You think people are hiding something from you. *[ ] You usually have strange dreams involving people you've never met. *[ ] You prefer afternoons rather than nights and mornings. TOTAL: Signature Userbox at long last }} nice one The Talk wait what? How To Make A Userbox *id is the picture. I got that picture from an outside source so you can either go to Photobucket or imageshack, upload the pic, get the forum link paste it, get rid of the useless stuff (the real link u want is the 1 with numbers. Note if you decide to do this if the image is too big the box is gunna be huge which you don't want. If you put in an already existing pic on this wikia simply take the link of the pic and you can resize it by putting |...px in the back. *id-c is the color behind the image. *id-h this is the height of the box. you can mess with this if you want but yes be wary of what you're doing. *info-c is the color inside the box. *info-fc is the font color. *border-s is the size of the border around the box. *info is the actual text of the box, This is where you can be creative.thats why i went with that door to light thingy. A lot of people just say this user is a friend of.... but I find that to be really really good boring which is why you should think of something original. in the [[User:DarkestShadow|'DarkestShadow']]. just take out my name and DarkestShadow, put your username and what you want the box to display your name as like I chose to have it say my user. The color there is the color of the word (the color is the silver). Don't mess with anything else there or it wont work if you need help templating this so you just have to put dont hesitate to ask. Screen Image